Galactik Football
by pika-chan 1997
Summary: Diese Kurzgeschichte handelt um D'Jon und seine Freundin Leila, die gemeinsam mit ihrem besten Freund Siuss dafür sorgt, dass alle Spieler gesund sind. Natürlich darf ein kleines Drama nicht fehlen.


Keuchend hielt ich mir die rechte Seite. "Das sah schon richtig gut aus. Willst du noch 'ne Runde im Studio trainieren?", fragte Siuss, mein bester Freund. "Das lasse ich lieber sein.", antwortete ich ehrlich und streckte mich ordentlich. "Drei Stunden im Holo-Trainer sind genug." "Das stimmt.", lächelte er. "Dann sehen wir uns morgen." "Alles klar, Siuss. Viel Spaß noch heute abend!", rief ich ihm schon von der Tür aus zu und ging in mein Zimmer, um mich zu duschen und anzuziehen. Ich kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer, als mein Holo-Comp klingelte. "Leila Akihito.", meldete ich mich. "Hey, Cousinchen!", begrüßte mich Thran. "Thran!", lächelte ich und aktivierte den Videomodus. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" "Der GFC." Überrascht sah ich meinen Cousin an. "Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wünschte, ich würde es tun, aber wir stecken in Schwierigkeiten." Misstrauisch sah ich Thran an. "So wie ich dich kenne, sind das sehr GROßE Schwierigkeiten." Er nickte. "Ahito hat einige Probleme. Dame Simbai sagt, es ist sehr ernst und er wird für mindestens ein halbes Jahr ausfallen.", informierte er mich. "Das ist hart.", murmelte ich und rubbelte meine Haare trocken. "Aber kann nicht meine Schwester für ihn einspringen?" "Die spielt mittlerweile bei den Elektras und wird gegen die Pirates im Achtelfinale spielen." "Verdammt!", fluchte ich und kämmte meine Haare. "Ich habe ein Problem, Thran: D'Jok hat mich damals aus dem Team geworfen und ich werde nicht bei ihm darum betteln, wieder spielen zu dürfen!" "Darum haben wir uns schon gekümmert, Leila. Eigentlich hat er dich sogar als Ersatz für Ahito vorgeschlagen." Fassungslos sah ich Thran an. "Aber nur, weil er unbedingt wieder gewinnen will, Cousin, und ich werde ihm nicht dabei helfen, sein Ego noch größer werden zu lassen!", schimpfte ich und flocht meine Haare zu einem langen Zopf. "Wir brauchen dich nur so lange, bis wir jemanden gefunden haben, der den Odem besitzt!" Missmutig sah ich ihn an, legte auf und packte meine Tasche, um dann mit einem Schiff nach Genesis zu fliegen. "Wen wollen Sie besuchen?", fragte der Rezeptionist im Hotel. "Thran von den Snow Kids.", antwortete ich. Er reichte mir einen Besucherausweis und schickte mich in den neunten Stock, wo Thran mit den anderen im Aufenthaltsraum saß und ein Fußball-Match sah. "Was machst DU denn hier?!", wollte D'Jok von mir wissen. "Fußball spielen.", antwortete ich unfreundlich. "Kommst leider zu spät; wir wurden schon disqualifiziert.", informierte mich Rocket. "Wieso denn das?" Thran sah mich an. "Ahito hat mit einer sogenannten Resonanz zu kämpfen. Die Liga hat uns disqualifiziert, weil die Chancen fast bei 100 % liegen, dass es uns auch bald erwischt.", antwortete er missmutig. "Das kann gar nicht sein, Thran.", erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd. Alle sahen mich verständnislos an. "Überlegt doch mal: Wer ist der Älteste unter uns?" "Das dürfte ich sein.", antwortete Rocket. "Hattest du schon mal mit einer Resonanz zu kämpfen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ahito ist der Jüngste von uns. Wenn es uns bisher nicht erwischt hat, dann muss sein Zustand eine andere Erklärung haben.", meinte ich und sah auf meine Uhr. "Wir haben noch 'ne knappe Stunde Zeit, bis das Training anfängt; genügend Zeit, um zwei Telefonate zu führen." Ich winkte den anderen zu und ging in mein Zimmer, um Adim anzurufen. "Leila?!" Sie klang fassungslos. "Keine Zeit für lange Begrüßungsreden, Adim.", winkte ich ab und sah sie an. "Es geht um Ahito und um unsere Disqualifikation." "Da kann ich leider nichts machen, tut mir le..." "Es kann keine Resonanz sein!", fiel ich ihr ins Wort. "Rocket ist der Älteste von uns; ihn hätte es als erstes erwischen müssen. Und was ist?! Er ist kerngesund!" Sie sah mich nachdenklich an. "Adim, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Die letzten fünf Jahre habe ich Medizin studiert und mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Ahito leidet unter keiner Resonanz!", informierte ich sie und lehnte mich zurück. "Ich werde nach unserem Gespräch direkt Dame Simbai anrufen und mich mit ihr absprechen, was jetzt zu tun ist." "Ich werde mit dem Vositzenden der Flux Society sprechen; kann dir aber nichts versprechen, Leila." "Das verlange ich auch gar nicht von dir.", lächelte ich und legte auf, um direkt Dame Simbai auf Akillian anzurufen. "Leila? Was gibt es?", fragte sie überrascht. "Ahito.", antwortete ich ernst. "Es ist keine Resonanz, Dame Simbai, sonst hätte es zuerst Rocket erwischt." "Was ist es dann?", wollte sie wissen. "Sammeln wir mal kurz die Fakten: Ahito schläft die meiste Zeit und kann am längsten den Odem einsetzen; warum?", überlegte ich laut. "Er speichert den Odem!" Dame Simbai und ich sahen uns fassungslos an. "Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass der Odem in nicht so hoher Konzentration in seinem Körper ist; sofort!", meinte ich. "Ich kümmere mich darum. Sag du den anderen bescheid." Ich nickte, legte auf, zog mich um und ging runter in den Trainingsraum. "Warum sollten wir hier antanzen, Coach?", wollte Micro-Ice von Aarch, unserem Trainer, wissen. "Ganz einfach, Micro-Ice: Wir werden morgen gegen die Elektras spielen.", antwortete der und sah mich an. "Gibt's was Neues bezüglich Ahito?" Ich nickte. "Erst einmal: Es ist keine Resonanz, unter der er leidet.", informierte ich alle. "Ahito hat die Fähigkeit, eine große Menge des Odems in sich zu speichern; deswegen kann er ihn auch am längsten einsetzen. Allerdings wird deswegen sein Nervensystem überlastet und darum schläft er auch so viel." "Und das bedeutet jetzt WAS?", wollte Tia von mir wissen. "Kurzum: Er hat zu viel Odem in sich gespeichert.", antwortete ich ehrlich. "Deswegen ist er auch ohnmächtig." "Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Aarch besorgt. "Dame Simbai sorgt gerade dafür, dass Ahito einen Großteil des Odems abgibt, damit sein Körper sich erholen kann.", seufzte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Danach müssen wir weitersehen. Ahito wird wahrscheinlich Extra-Training brauchen, um seine Fähigkeit beherrschen zu können, aber er wird nicht länger als zwei bis drei Wochen ausfallen." "Das sind doch mal gute Neuigkeiten!", grinste Thran. "Wie man's nimmt, Thran. Ihr werdet mich länger an der Backe haben, als es manchen von euch recht wäre.", erwiderte ich trocken. "Warum ausgerechnet du?!", wollte D'Jok aufgebracht wissen. Ich deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Holo-TV. Dort lief gerade ein Bericht über mich:

_Die begabte Fußballspielerin und Ärztin Leila Akihito hat letzte Woche den internationalen Preis für Medizin verliehen bekommen, da sie Fußballspielern den richtigen Umgang mit dem Flux beibringt, sodass dieser den Personen nicht schaden kann. Außerdem sorgte sie dafür, dass Fußballspieler in Zukunft unter keiner Resonanz mehr leiden müssen, da der gefährliche Meta-Flux von Leila Akihito unschädlich gemacht wurde, ohne die verschiedenen Fluxe zu beeinflussen…_

"Sonst noch Fragen?", fragte ich alle. Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. "Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir trainieren; schließlich haben wir morgen ein wichtiges Spiel vor uns.", meinte ich und ging in den Holo-Trainer.

_Am gleichen Abend…_

Ich saß mit einer Tasse Tee auf meinem Balkon und blickte auf den Genesis Wald vor mir. "Das war vorhin wirklich beeindruckend, Leila.", informierte mich D'Jok und setzte sich neben mich. "Danke, D'Jok.", lächelte ich und sah ihn an. "Wie lange müssen wir eigentlich noch dieses Spiel spielen? Ich will niemanden mehr bezüglich uns anlügen müssen." "Ich weiß, das möchte ich auch nicht mehr, aber uns bleibt leider keine andere Wahl.", seufzte er und zog mich in sich. Traurig kuschelte ich mich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

_Am nächsten Mittag… _

"Was sollte das gerade eben, D'Jok?", wollte Aarch aufgebracht wissen, nachdem D'Jok einen Gegner foulte. Sinnedd grinste boshaft. "Glaub mir, wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander!", zischte ich ihm zu und trat zu D'Jok. "Wenn du nicht mit dieser Scheiße aufhörst, werden wir noch verlieren!" "Das dürfte dir doch gerade gelegen kommen!", erwiderte er stinkwütend, bevor er in die Wartezeit geschickt wurde. Zehn Minuten später war wieder auf dem Feld und ich wollte gerade Tia einen Ball zupassen, als mich einer der Shadows foulte. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr und spürte nur noch Schmerzen. "Was ist los, Leila?", fragte Aarch besorgt. "Rippenbruch rechts. Und wahrscheinlich noch irgendetwas anderes.", japste ich und schloss die Augen. "Mach die Augen auf!", rief D'Jok und kniete sich neben mich. "Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen!" "Du darfst… mich… nicht bewegen!", warnte ich ihn. "Sie muss sofort in die Kabine, Aarch.", sagte Dame Simbai und fragte mich dann: "Was für Verletzungen hast du genau?" "Wahrscheinlich Rippenserienfraktur der 2. bis einschließlich 5. Rippe rechts; gequetschter Lungenflügel rechts und es kann sein, dass noch ein Organ betroffen ist.", keuchte ich. "Ich bereite alles vor. Holt sie da raus!", befahl sie allen. D'Jok sah mich besorgt an, als der Med-Rob mich holte. "Hol uns den Sieg, Champ!", lächelte ich gequält und wurde in die Med-Kabine gebracht. "Du siehst echt beschissen aus.", informierte mich Dame Simbai und aktivierte über mir den Röntgen-Rob. "Ich weiß!", zischte ich und schloss die Augen.

_Einige Stunden später… _

"Wie geht es ihr?", wollte ich von Dame Simbai wissen. "Wie sie schon gesagt hat: Sie hat eine Rippenserienfraktur der 2. bis 5. Rippe rechts, einen gequetschten rechten Lungenflügel und die Niere ist leicht gequetscht. Ich musste die Rippen kleben, damit die Lunge nicht punktiert wird und der rechte Lungenflügel sich erholen kann. Ansonsten geht es ihr ganz gut.", antwortete diese ehrlich und sah mich prüfend an. "Du kannst zu ihr gehen, aber nur für fünf Minuten." Dankbar betrat ich das Krankenzimmer. Als ich Leila so dalagen sah, wurde mir ganz schlecht. "Du musst nicht in der Tür stehen bleiben.", sagte sie leise. "Hier gibt es genügend Stühle und das Bett ist groß genug, als dass du mir wehtun könntest." Besorgt setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und sah sie an. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich leise. "Als hätte man mir vier Rippen gebrochen und im Fleischwolf zerfleischt.", antwortete sie schnaubend und schloss die Augen. "Haben wir gewonnen?" "Ja, haben wir. Aber nur, weil Yuki kurzfristig einspringen konnte und uns den Hintern gerettet hat.", antwortete ich ehrlich und strich meiner Verlobten eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Dame Simbai weiß es, oder?" "Sie weiß alles.", schnaubte Leila. "D'Jok, wir müssen los!", sagte eine bekannte Stimme und eine junge Frau steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. "Sorry, Leila, aber ich muss ihn dir mal für ein paar Stunden entführen." "Mach ruhig, Nikki.", lächelte Leila. "Ich bin bald wieder zurück.", versprach D'Jok mir und ging mit Nikki weg.

_Am nächsten Tag… _

"Kann mir vielleicht irgendjemand sagen, warum ich nichts von alledem wusste?!", fuhr Aarch seine Mannschaft an. "Aarch, lass es gut sein; sie können nichts dafür!", informierte ich ihn müde und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. "Wir haben es vor ihnen geheim gehalten; sie sollten nicht in die ganze Sache mit reingezogen werden." "Dafür ist es jetzt ein wenig zu spät!", sagte unser Trainer aufgebracht. "Warum, denkst du, habe ich damals das Team wohl verlassen?! Einfach so aus Spaß?! Fußball ist mein Leben! Das müsstest du am besten wissen!", schoss ich zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie wir uns gefühlt haben, als wir bemerkten, wir lieben einander, Aarch! Und solange du nicht das gleiche durchmachen musst, wirst du das auch nie verstehen!" "Warum habt ihr uns nie etwas gesagt?", wollte Rocket wissen. "Hättest du es verstanden, Rocket?", fragte ich zurück und lehnte mich zurück. "Wir sind Fußballspieler und stehen momentan im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Yuki spielt bei den Elektras, Ahito kann den Odem in sich speichern, Mei und Sinnedd sind zusammen und ich bin momentan die bekannteste Ärztin des Universums! Da macht sich eine Romanze nicht besonders gut." "Dein Team zu belügen macht sich auch nicht gerade gut!", knurrte Micro-Ice. "Das weiß ich, Micro-Ice, glaub mir. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern.", erwiderte ich erschöpft und schloss die Augen. "Das reicht für heute! Leila braucht noch sehr viel Ruhe!", schimpfte Dame Simbai. "Nein, Dame Simbai! Ich werde mich erst alledem stellen, bevor ich mich ausruhe!", seufzte ich und sah meine Teamkollegen und meine Trainer an. "Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber mir ist es nicht leicht gefallen, euch damals zu verlassen. Aber wäre es besser gewesen, wenn D'Jok das Team verlassen und euch ohne Kapitän zurückgelassen hätte? Er wollte unbedingt mit mir das Team verlassen, obwohl er wusste, was er aufgegeben hätte, doch ich hätte euch nicht den Traum stehlen können. Ich hatte schließlich noch einen Plan B, also blieb D'Jok bei euch und wir sehen uns seitdem nur noch über den Holo-Comp oder wenn er frei hat." "Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter.", meinte Aarch. "Uns fehlt jetzt doch ein Torwart und das zwingt uns leider dazu, der Liga mitzuteilen, dass wir nicht mehr am GFC teilnehmen können." "Ich könnte Siuss fragen.", schlug ich vor. Er sah mich fragend an. "Siuss ist mein bester Freund und betreibt gemeinsam mit mir das Erholungs- und Aufbauzentrum auf Mimedian.", erklärte ich. "Er ist ein guter Torwart UND er beherrscht den Odem." "Das kann ich bestätigen.", nickte Thran. "Dann ruf ihn an; er soll so schnell wie möglich kommen.", ordnete Aarch an und verließ das Zimmer. "Soll ich das für dich übernehmen?", fragte mein Cousin besorgt und setzte sich neben mich. "Brauchst du nicht, aber danke für das Angebot.", lächelte ich leicht und ging in mein Zimmer auf der Krankenstation, um Siuss anzurufen. "Leila?! Wo bist du?!", wollte er aufgebracht wissen. "Momentan liege ich mit einer netten Rippenserienfraktur rechts und anderen Sachen auf der Krankenstation der Snow Kids im Genesis Stadium.", antwortete ich ehrlich und lehnte mich zurück. "Nett!", kommentierte er trocken. "Ja, 'ne?!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Zurück zum Grund, warum ich dich anrufe: Ich sollte für meinen Cousin einspringen, der momentan ein paar gesundheitliche Probleme hat, falle jetzt aber selbst aus und meine Schwester kann nicht für mich einspringen, weil sie eigentlich in einer anderen Mannschaft spielt und jetzt brauchen wir einen neuen Torwart.", sagte ich. "Wie gut, dass ich immer eine gepackte Tasche im Schrank habe.", grinste er. "Danke, Siuss!", sagte ich erleichtert. "Immer wieder gerne.", meinte er und legte auf. Ich schnappte mir meinen Bademantel und setzte mich auf den Balkon, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnuppern. "Darfst du überhaupt draußen sein?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme und Nikki setzte sich neben mich. "Solange ich nur sitze und warm genug angezogen bin, darf ich so lange hier draußen sitzen, wie ich will.", antwortete ich und sah sie an. "Außerdem kann ich besser nachdenken, wenn ich draußen bin." "So schlimm?", fragte sie mitfühlend. "Wenn du wüsstest!", schnaubte ich und sah auf die Stadt vor uns. "Ich liebe Fußball, Nikki, und ich liebe die Snow Kids, aber ich glaube, ich bin hier nicht mehr erwünscht." "Sag doch so etwas nicht!" "Es ist aber wahr! Ich sollte nur solange einspringen, bis entweder Ahito wieder auf den Beinen ist oder die Snow Kids jemanden gefunden haben, der den Odem besitzt. Ich falle aus und Siuss übernimmt. Er kann auch das Training mit Ahito übernehmen." Ich stand auf. "Ich habe nachher einen Termin mit Callie, dort werde ich bekanntgeben, dass ich nicht mehr spiele." "Du machst einen großen Fehler!" "Vielleicht, aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl.", erwiderte ich traurig und zog mich in meinem Zimmer um, bevor ich eine Videonachricht für die anderen aufnahm. Danach rief ich Callie an. "Hallo, Leila. Vielen Dank, dass du heute mit uns redest.", sagte sie. "Immer wieder gerne, Callie.", lächelte ich.

"Leute, seht euch das an!", rief Rocket aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Überrascht ging ich mit Micro-Ice, Tia und Thran zu unserem Teamkollegen. Der deutete auf den Holo-TV:

"_Es gibt Gerüchte, dass du die Snow Kids wieder verlassen willst." "Die stimmen, Callie.", nickte Leila. "Momentan gibt es kleinere Spannungen im Team wegen bestimmten Dingen und ich möchte nicht, dass sich die Spannungen zu größeren Streitgesprächen entwickeln. Deswegen werde ich die Snow Kids verlassen und nach Mimedian zurückkehren, um mich um das Erholungs- und Aufbauzentrum zu kümmern."_

"_Hat das irgendetwas mit D'Jok zu tun? Man munkelt, er wäre nach deinem Abtransport vom Feld gestern nicht mehr richtig bei sich gewesen." "Ich überlasse den Snow Kids die Entscheidung, ob sie es öffentlich machen wollen oder nicht, Callie.", antwortete Leila. "Sie sind das Team, um das es geht; also ist es auch ihre Entscheidung." "Das kann ich ja verstehen, aber kannst du uns nicht wenigstens einen kleinen Hinweis geben?", wollte Callie von ihr wissen. "Tut mir leid, Callie, aber das geht nicht.", schüttelte Leila den Kopf. "Trotzdem danke, dass du mit uns geredet hast…."_

Fassungslos sahen wir uns einander an. "Leila möchte, dass ich euch das gebe.", sagte eine unbekannte Stimme und ein junger Mann trat zu uns. "Danke, Siuss.", meinte Thran und spielte die Videoaufnahme auf dem Holo-TV ab:

"_Hallo, ihr Lieben.", lächelte Leila. "Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mir nicht zu böse sein, dass ich offiziell bekannt gegeben habe, dass ich die Snow Kids verlasse, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, keine andere Wahl gehabt zu haben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch angelogen habe, aber ich hatte Angst, ihr würdet es nicht verstehen - was sich ja jetzt bestätigt hat. Ich möchte trotzdem, dass ihr wisst, wie viel mir die Zeit mit euch bedeutet hat; ich werde immer an euch denken, wenn ich ein Spiel sehe. Rocket, Tia, ich wünschte, ich hätte mit D'Jok das, was ihr beiden habt, aber dieses Glück bleibt mir leider verwehrt; passt aufeinander auf. Micro-Ice, wann immer einer von uns schlechte Laune hatte, hast du ihn aufgemuntert. Vielen Dank dafür. Thran, Ahito, euch muss ich ja nicht sagen, wie sehr ich euch beide liebe, oder?! Mark, ich danke dir für die vielen tolle Gespräche und Ausflüge mit dir; sie bedeuten mir sehr viel. Aarch, Clamp, Dame Simbai, vielen Dank für die Chance, in diesem so tollen Team spielen zu dürfen; ich durfte hier so viel lernen und fast Champion werden, so eine Chance bekommt man nicht oft. Nur dank euch haben wir es so weit geschafft. D'Jok, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Diese Lügerei wurde einfach zu viel für mich. Ich liebe dich, aber das ist es nicht wert. Ich liebe euch, Leute! Macht die anderen fertig und holt euch noch einmal den Cup!"_

Verständnislos sahen mich die anderen an. "Wir müssen sie zurückholen.", meinte Rocket. "Ihr seid zu spät; Leila ist schon fast auf Mimedian.", erwiderte Siuss. "Warum? Warum ist sie gegangen?!" Tia hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Weil wir sie im Stich gelassen haben.", antwortete Mark leise. "Nein, das ist einzig und allein meine Schuld.", erwiderte ich und schloss die Augen. "Ich war damals derjenige, der es euch nicht erzählen wollte, damit ihr uns nicht ausfragt und unseren Sieg gefährdet." "Wir alle haben dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich hier nicht wohlfühlt, D'Jok.", sagte Tia schniefend. Thran und Mark schüttelten die Köpfe. "Leila ist meine Cousine! Während ihr sie als billigen Ersatz betrachtet habt, war sie für mich eine sehr große Stütze.", informierte uns Thran. "Mir hat sie geholfen, den Odem zu trainieren. Während der Schlafenszeit. Und sie war als einzige nicht gegen meine Beziehung mit Nina!", fügte Mark hinzu und sah mich an. "Was war sie für dich damals?" "Eine Lichtbringerin.", antwortete ich ehrlich. "Sie brachte Licht in unser Team, als es gerade ganz dunkel war." "Wie meinst du das?", wollte Micro-Ice wissen. "Rocket war verletzt, Ahito war auf Akillian, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und du warst wegen Yuki total durcheinander! Sie versuchte, uns aufzubauen und wollte nur unsere Freundin sein, Micro-Ice." Ich sah ihn an. "Wer hat die Kekse weggeschmissen, die jeden Morgen auf dem Frühstückstisch standen?" Dann sah ich Mei an. "Oder die Blumen, die immer auf dem Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum standen?" Zuletzt sah ich Aarch an. "Oder die neuen Fußballschuhe, obwohl unsere alten damals total kaputt waren?" "Die Schuhe waren zu teuer, als sie einfach mal so anzunehmen!", verteidigte sich unser Trainer. "Wir haben sie geliefert bekommen, Aarch. Als wir die Kartons aufmachten, entdeckten wir, dass es eine Fehlproduktion war. Eigentlich sollte das Logo des Zentrums drauf sein, aber es war das Zeichen der Snow Kids drauf.", informierte uns Siuss. "Da schlug Leila vor, sie den Snow Kids zu geben, wenn schon ihr Logo auf den Schuhen ist." Aarch schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Diese Kleinigkeiten sollten uns aufmuntern; sie wollte uns damit etwas gutes tun!", informierte ich meine Teamkollegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber ich glaube, dass war absolut sinnlos." "Was willst du uns damit sagen?", fragte Tia leise. "Dass ich hier überflüssig bin.", antwortete ich kalt und ging in mein Zimmer, um meinen Koffer zu packen. "Denkst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen voreilig ist?", fragte Nikki leise und schloss hinter sich die Zimmertür. "Seit Jahren kämpfen wir um den Cup und haben es jedes mal geschafft, weil wir zusammengehalten haben! Aber jetzt fallen wir auseinander, Nikki. Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier tun soll, wenn wir kein ordentliches Spiel spielen können!", erwiderte ich und sah meine beste Freundin an. "Es tut mir leid, Süße, aber Leila braucht mich jetzt dringender."

Traurig sah ich aus dem Fenster vom Taxi. "Lassen Sie mich bitte beim Hotel der Elektras raus.", bat ich den Taxi-Fahrer. Er nickte und bog rechts ab. Was ich jetzt brauchte, war ein Gespräch mit meiner Schwester. "Leila?! Was machst du hier?", wollte Yuki besorgt wissen und führte mich in die Küche der Elektras. "Du hast doch bestimmt Arcadia Sports gesehen, oder?" Meine Schwester nickte. "Da hast du die Antwort.", meinte ich und lehnte mich zurück. "Ich verstehe es aber trotzdem nicht!", erwiderte sie und reichte mir eine Tasse Kaffee. "Ich habe es satt, immer nur der Sündenbock im Team zu sein. Meine Geduld ist am Ende.", murrte ich und nahm Yuki die Tasse dankbar ab. "So schlimm war es doch nicht!" Ich sah sie böse an. "Die ersten Worte, die ich vorgestern hörte, waren die gespielt wütenden Worte von D'Jok und dann die von Rocket: _Kommst leider zu spät; wir wurden schon disqualifiziert_. Das war eine wirklich nette Begrüßung!", informierte ich sie. "Wenn du wüsstest, wie sie mich damals begrüßt haben! Thran und Ahito waren die Einzigen, die zu mir gehalten haben.", kicherte sie. "Mark kam erst kurze Zeit später, als Rocket gesperrt wurde und wir beide mussten uns erst bewähren, bevor die anderen uns akzeptiert haben." "Ich habe fast ein Jahr bei ihnen gespielt, Yuki! Ich habe fast alles für sie getan! Und was bekomme ich als Dank? Vorwürfe, weil ich beim Elfmeter EINMAL einen Ball NICHT gehalten habe!" Wütend stand ich auf und sah aus dem Küchenfenster. "Das ist ja noch nicht so schlimm, Leila, wie bei mir! D'Jok hat mich am Anfang richtig gehasst! Kein Training ohne _Hättest du das nicht besser machen können?!_ oder _So gewinnen wir niemals den Cup! Und das ist dann allein deine Schuld!_ .", informierte mich meine Schwester und trat neben mich. "Du hast so viel erreicht, Schwesterherz. Du hast gemeinsam mit Siuss das Zentrum aufgebaut, du hast D'Jok als festen Freund und du bist bei deinen Kunden sehr beliebt! Nicht zu vergessen, dass Thran und Ahito dich vergöttern!" "Aber was bringt mir das, wenn ich kein Fußball mehr spielen kann?!" Niedergeschlagen schloss ich die Augen. "Warum spielst du nicht bei uns mit?" Überrascht sah ich sie an. "Wir brauchen sowieso noch einen Spieler, nachdem Melira beim Spiel gegen die Pirates verletzt wurde und nie wieder professionell Fußball spielen werden kann." "Was hat sie denn?" "Sie wurde vom Spielfeld geschleudert, als sie ihren Flux nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Sie hat sich fast jeden Knochen gebrochen.", antwortete meine Schwester ehrlich. "Aua!" Ich zog eine Grimasse. "Ihr Flux? De hektonische Welle?" Yuki nickte. "Ich schaue nachher mal nach ihr. Die Knochen?" "Sind fast vollständig geheilt." Beruhigt nickte ich und holte mir noch eine Tasse Kaffee. "Ich kann morgen anfangen, Yuki." Meine Schwester strahlte mich an, sah mich dann aber nachdenklich an. "Wir spielen übermorgen gegen die Snow Kids. Schaffst du das?" Müde nickte ich und ging in ein freies Zimmer, um meine Sachen auszupacken und mich hinzulegen.

_Zwei Tage später…_

Gemeinsam mit Yuki und den anderen Mädels war ich gerade auf dem Weg zur Umkleide, als wir den Snow Kids begegneten. Sie sahen mich fassungslos an. "Können wir mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Rocket schließlich. "In zehn Minuten beginnt das Spiel.", erinnerte mich Zyria. "In spätestens fünf Minuten bin ich bei euch.", meinte ich, sah sie an und formte mit den Lippen die Worte _Vertrau mir_. Unser Kapitän nickte und ging mit den anderen vor. Ich sah Rocket an. "Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit." "Warum bist du gegangen? Und warum spielst du jetzt bei den Elektras?", wollte Thran wissen. "Erstens: Es ist anstrengend, der Sündenbock des Teams zu sein; das reicht mir jetzt. Zweitens: Wenn nicht bei den Elektras, wo denn sonst?! Bei euch war das ja leider nicht möglich.", antwortete ich ehrlich und sah ihn an. "Es tut mir leid, Cousin, aber das habe ich mir lange genug angetan." Missmutig drehte ich mich um und ging in unsere Umkleide. "Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus.", bemerkte Lexi. "Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich es auch nicht bin.", murrte ich und zog mich um. "Alle Spieler bitte aufs Feld.", erklang eine Durchsage. Murrend ging ich mit Yuki und den anderen aufs Feld. "Auf ein faires Spiel.", sagte Rocket und hielt Zyria die rechte Hand hin. "Auf dass einer von uns gewinnt.", erwiderte unser Kapitän und schüttelte kurz die Hand, bevor der Anpfiff erklang. "Zyria, Zoè, Melira, machen wir ihnen ein bisschen Dampf unter dem Hintern!", rief ich meinen Spielkollegen zu und nahm Micro-Ice direkt den ersten Ball ab, passte ihn zu Zyria und die versenkte ihn im Tor. "Tor für die Elektras!", rief Callie über das Mikrofon. Wir spielten bis zur Halbzeitspause. Keuchend betraten Yuki, Zyria, Zoè, Melira, Suzial, Lexi und ich unsere Kabine. "Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.", sagte Melira auf einmal und wurde ganz blass. "Konzentrier dich!", befahl ich und ging vor ihr in die Knie. "Lass dich nicht vom Flux beherrschen." Ich sah Yuki an. "In meiner Sporttasche, rechtes Seitenfach, ist eine Spritze und eine Ampulle; bring sie mir bitte." Sie nickte und kam direkt mit den Sachen zurück. "Melira, ich werde dir jetzt etwas spritzen; es wird brennen wie Feuer, aber es wird dir helfen, den Flux wieder zu beherrschen.", warnte ich Melira vor, zog die Spritze auf und spritzte ihr das Medikament direkt in die Vene. Kurz darauf atmete sie tief durch und bekam auch wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. "Was war das?", wollte Zyria wissen. "Zu viel Flux im Körper.", antwortete ich ehrlich und beobachtete Melira. "Das passiert häufig nach Kontakt mit mindestens zwei anderen Fluxen. Der Odem und der Seed of Shiloe und die Katastrophe ist komplett." "Und das Medikament?" "Ist wie ein Abführmittel, halt nur für den Flux." Lexi sah mich an. "Wie lange fällt Melira aus?" "Gar nicht.", antwortete ich und sah sie ebenfalls an. "Das Medikament verhindert nur, dass sich zu viel Flux im Körper anstaut. Es hat keinerlei Nebenwirkungen und beeinträchtigt auch nicht den Flux oder dessen Benutzung." "Wird das öfter passieren?", wollte Melira von mir wissen. "Ja.", nickte ich und sah sie wieder an. "Bei dir ist es so, dass der Körper die Menge des Flux nicht steuern kann; entweder du hast zu wenig oder zu viel Flux im Körper, beides ist nicht gut." "Und was kann ich dagegen tun?" "Komm regelmäßig ins Erholungs- und Aufbauzentrum auf Mimedian; dort können wir gemeinsam daran arbeiten. Und ich werde dir ein Rezept für ein anderes Medikament ausschreiben, das deinem Körper dabei helfen wird, die Flux-Menge zu regulieren. Das musst du dreimal täglich nehmen." Sie nickte. "Feines Mädchen.", lächelte ich und richtete mich auf. "Wo bleibt ihr?!", rief Mei aus dem Flur und steckte den Kopf in die Kabine. "Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber das Spiel sollte vor fünf Minuten wieder angefangen haben." "Danke, Mei.", lächelte Yuki. "Wir kommen gleich.", fügte ich hinzu und streckte mich. "Lasst uns spielen." Zyria nickte und gemeinsam gingen wir wieder aufs Feld. Nach einer Viertelstunde brach auf einmal Rocket neben mir zusammen. Besorgt kniete ich mich neben ihn. "Rocket, kannst du mich hören?", fragte ich eindringlich. Er nickte leicht. "Was ist los, Leila?", fragte Yuki über ihr Mikro. "Keine Ahnung, Yuki.", antwortete ich ehrlich und prüfte, ob Rocket Fieber hatte; sehr hohes sogar! "Verdammt!", fluchte ich leise. "Wir haben ein Problem, Leute.", informierte ich mein Team und sah Tia an, die mittlerweile ebenfalls neben Rocket kniete. "Ist das schon öfter passiert, Tia?" Sie nickte. "Siuss!", rief ich meinem besten Freund am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes zu. "Was ist los?", fragte er und trat zu uns. "Höchtstwahrscheinlich eine Flux-Vergiftung." Er fluchte. "Verdammt! Ich habe alle Medikamente auf Mimedian gelassen!" "Ich aber nicht.", erwiderte ich und sah ihn an. "Wir müssen uns beeilen." Er nickte. "Was ist mit ihm?", wollte Tia schluchzend wissen. "Sein Flux vergiftet ihn.", antwortete ich ehrlich und sah sie an. "Seit wann?" "Ungefähr ein halbes Jahr." "Anscheinend ist irgendetwas mit Rocket nicht in Ordnung.", informierte Callie das Publikum. Ich sah die Snow Kids an. "Irgendeiner sagt sofort Dame Simbai bescheid; sie soll dann die Flux Society informieren. Rocket steckt in Lebensgefahr." Thran nickte und rannte vom Feld. Gemeinsam mit Siuss hievte ich Rocket auf den Med-Rob und wir flogen direkt in die Krankenstation. "In unserer Kabine steht meine Tasche, dort sind alle Medikamente drinnen.", sagte ich zu Siuss. Er nickte, rannte los und war nach drei Minuten wieder da. Stumm reichte er mir eine aufgezogene Spritze, die ich Rocket auch direkt in die Vene verpasste. Dann legte ich ihm einen Venenzugang, hängte eine Infusion dran und stellte zuletzt die Dosierung richtig ein. "Jetzt heißt es abwarten.", seufzte ich. "Hoffentlich überlebt er es.", sagte Siuss leise. "Ein halbes Jahr lang hat er diese Probleme, Siuss. Das sieht nicht gut für ihn aus.", erwiderte ich und sah ihn an. "Übernimmst du die erste Schicht? Dann kann ich es den anderen erklären." Er nickte und ich umarmte ihn dankbar, bevor ich zu den Snow Kids ging. "Wie geht es Rocket?", wollte Aarch besorgt wissen. "Er schwebt weiterhin in Lebensgefahr.", antwortete ich ehrlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und ich will ehrlich zu euch sein: Es sieht sehr schlecht für Rocket aus." "Aber wie…" "... kann das sein?", vervollständigte ich Tias Frage. "Ganz einfach: Sein eigener Flux vergiftet ihn. Und da es ein halbes Jahr unbehandelt blieb, ist es jetzt so richtig schlimm." Micro-Ice setzte sich auf den Boden. "Wir haben ihm schon etwas gegeben, was die Vergiftung aufhält, aber wir wissen nicht, wie viel Schaden schon angerichtet wurde. Wenn Rocket Glück hat, heilt der Odem ihn wieder; wenn er Pech hat, dann wird nur mehr Schaden durch den Odem angerichtet." Thran sah mich traurig an. "Es tut mir leid; ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte bessere Nachrichten für euch." "Ach ja?! Und wer soll dir das, bitteschön, abnehmen?!" Micro-Ice hatte mich gegen die Wand gedrückt. "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Micro-Ice, aber ich würde mich lieber umbringen, als einem von euch weh zu tun!", zischte ich ihm zu, befreite mich aus seinem Griff und drückte ihn jetzt gegen die Wand. "Glaubst du, ich wäre so lange bei euch geblieben, wenn ich euch nicht lieben würde?! Verdammt, Micro-Ice! Ich habe damals alles für euch aufgegeben! Mein Studium, mein Haus, einfach alles! Behaupte noch einmal, ihr wärt mir nicht wichtig; ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder deinen Flux einsetzen können wirst!" "Dazu bist du doch nicht im Stande.", schnaubte er. Ich hielt ihm eine Spritze vor die Nase. "Ein paar Tropfen davon und der Flux vergiftet dich, solltest du ihn jemals einsetzen!", informierte ich ihn kalt. "Fordere es also nicht heraus, Micro-Ice." "Leila!", rief Siuss. Wütend ließ ich Micro-Ice los und rannte in die Krankenstation. "Was ist los?", wollte ich von meinem besten Freund wissen. "Sieh mal!" Er deutete auf Rocket. Er war vom Odem umgeben. "Das kann nicht sein!", flüsterte ich. "Du weißt, was das heißt?" Ich nickte. "Ich muss mit Tia reden.", murmelte ich und ging wieder zu den Snow Kids. "Tia, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte ich zu Tia. Sie nickte leicht. "Alle anderen: RAUS!" Nach und nach verzogen sich alle, bis ich mit Tia alleine war. "Hast du jemals mit Rocket geschlafen?", wollte ich von ihr wissen. Sie nickte zögernd. "Habt ihr verhütet?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann hast du Rocket das Leben gerettet.", informierte ich sie lächelnd. "Im Laufe der Jahre haben Siuss und ich herausgefunden, dass der Flux nicht nur eine Energiequelle ist, er hat auch in gewisser Weise ein Bewusstsein. Dieses Bewusstsein, wir nennen es Cognito, sorgt manchmal für unverständliche Dinge. Die Flux-Vergiftung, die Regulierungsschwierigkeiten und manchmal auch einfach die Flux-Unverträglichkeit haben immer einen Grund: Cognito entscheidet, was mit der Person passiert und was nicht. Dabei achtet es auch immer auf die etwaigen Lebenspartner und was mit denen ist.", erklärte ich ihr. "Letztes Jahr hatten wir einen Fall, wo ein junger Mann schon im Koma lag, weil die Flux-Vergiftung nicht aufgehalten werden konnte. Der Flux heilte ihn, weil seine Ehefrau schwanger war." "Das heißt, ich bin schwanger?", flüsterte Tia. Ich nickte. "Und dadurch hast du Rocket das Leben gerettet." "Aber wie… " Das kann keiner beantworten, Tia. Es ist einfach so.", meinte ich schulterzuckend. "Was ist los?", wollte Rocket wissen und kam mit Siuss zu uns. "Ich glaube, die Erklärung überlasse ich lieber Tia." Ich sah Siuss an. "Wir sollten uns langsam mal umziehen." Er nickte und gemeinsam gingen wir in die Umkleide, um uns umzuziehen. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass das uns passiert ist.", sagte Siuss nachdenklich. "Du kennst doch Cognito: Immer denen helfen, die es verdient haben.", lächelte ich und zog mein T-Shirt an. "Was ist unser nächster Auftrag?" "Wir sollen aus Sinnedd wieder ein Snow Kid machen." Siuss stöhnte. "Ich weiß, Siuss, Sinnedd ist auch nicht mein bester Freund, aber er braucht unsere Hilfe.", meinte ich und streckte mich, als es auf einmal knackte und ich keine Luft mehr bekam. "5. Rippe links.", japste ich und setzte mich auf eine Bank. "Kleben?", fragte er. Ich nickte und lehnte mich zurück, damit Siuss seine Arbeit tun konnte. "Du solltest so schnell wie möglich damit aufhören, Leila.", redete er auf mich ein. "Ich kann nicht, Siuss!", erwiderte ich und stand wieder auf. "Was soll ich denn Cognito sagen? Entschuldige, aber ich breche mir mittlerweile Knochen wegen dir und höre deswegen auf?! Das kann ich nicht bringen!" "Aber so weitermachen kannst du auch nicht! Wenn das so weitergeht, hast du dir in spätestens einem Monat alle Knochen gebrochen!" "Dann ist es halt so! Aber ich werde nicht aufhören!", schoss ich zurück, schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging in unser Hotel (das Hotel der Elektras). Dort legte ich mich erst einmal aufs Bett und schlief ein.

_Am nächsten Morgen… _

"Wo ist denn Leila?", fragte Zyria überrascht, als Yuki ohne ihre Schwester in der Küche auftauchte. "Sie liegt bei Dame Simbai auf der Krankenstation.", antwortete Yuki leise. "WAS?!" Alle sahen Yuki verständnislos an. "Leila liegt im Koma und keiner weiß, warum das so ist." "Ich weiß es.", räusperte sich Siuss und trat zu ihnen. "Es hat etwas mit dem Flux zu tun." Er erklärte ihnen alles. "Sie ist noch genauso unvernünftig wie früher.", murrte Yuki. "Abwarten und Tee trinken.", seufzte Siuss.

_89 Jahre später…_

Über mir war eine weiße Wand. Verständnislos setzte ich mich auf. "Lassen Sie es lieber langsam angehen.", sagte eine unbekannte Männerstimme sanft und ein junger Mann trat an mein Bett. "Wo bin ich?", fragte ich ihn. "Genesis Stadium, Krankenstation.", antwortete er und untersuchte mich kurz. "Welches Jahr?" "2093." Fassungslos sah ich ihn an. "Sie lagen 89 Jahre im Koma, Miss Akihito.", erklärte er und reichte mir ein Glas Wasser. "Trinken Sie das, es wird Ihnen auf die Beine helfen." "Danke.", murmelte ich und trank es in einem Zug aus. "Ich muss leider weiter. Ruhen Sie sich noch aus.", befahl der Arzt und verließ das Zimmer. Nachdenklich sah ich aus dem Fenster. "Denk nicht einmal darüber nach, abzuhauen!", warnte mich D'Jok und schloss hinter sich die Zimmertür. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich ihn erstaunt. "Nachdem ich nach Mimedian geflogen bin und gemerkt habe, dass du nicht dort bist, habe ich Yuki angerufen und die hat mir dann gesagt, dass du hier liegst." Er setzte sich neben mich. "89 Jahre lang habe ich darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst, Leila. 89 lange Jahre, in denen ich mich gefühlt habe, als würde mir ein Teil von mir fehlen." Traurig schloss ich die Augen. "D'Jok, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein.", flüsterte ich. "Wegen Cognito?" Fassungslos sah ich ihn an. "Du Dummerchen.", lächelte er und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Jedes mal, wenn du in meiner Nähe warst, konntest du besonders gut mit ihm kommunizieren, nicht wahr?" Zögernd nickte ich. "Ich kann dir auch erklären, warum das so ist, Süße: Ich BIN Cognito." Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Das kann gar nicht sein, D'Jok. Ich habe schon, bevor ich zu euch kam, mit Cognito gearbeitet. Seit Anfang meines Studiums." "Du kennst doch die Geschichte von meinem Dad, oder?" Ich nickte. "Er war der erste von uns, der Cognito war. Deswegen konnte er auch den Meta-Flux herstellen." "Und als er starb, hast du Cognito geerbt.", kombinierte ich. Er nickte. "Ich glaube kaum, wie blöd ich sein konnte!", stöhnte ich. "Ärgere dich nicht.", meinte er. "Ich hab am Anfang auch nicht kappiert, dass DU mit ihm, bzw. mir, arbeitest." Böse sah ich ihn an und stand auf. "Wie geht es den anderen?" "Super. Sie sind grad im Holo-Trainer." Ich grinste ihn an. "Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun! Du lagst 89 Jahre im Koma!", erinnerte er mich. "Aber die anderen ein bisschen ärgern darf ich doch wohl, oder?" Er nickte seufzend und gemeinsam gingen wir in den Trainingsraum. Sinnedd, Mark und Yuki saßen auf der Ersatzbank. Als sie mich sahen, wollten sie schon vor Freude herumschreien, aber ich bedeutete ihnen, still zu sein und ging zu Clamp. "Clamp, gib ihnen bitte Feld 3, Stufe 5.", sagte ich leise zu ihm. Er nickte und programmierte den Holo-Trainer neu. Kurz darauf beschwerten sich einige Snow Kids. "Clamp! Warum hast du ausgerechnet dieses Feld genommen?!", nörgelte Micro-Ice. "Das war nicht Clamp, mein Lieber.", grinste ich und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er frustriert den Fußball wegkickte. "Leila?!" Rocket klang ungläubig. "Nein, der Weihnachtsmann!", schnaubte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "D'Jok lässt mich nicht in den Holo-Trainer, also sorge ich dafür, dass ihr fitter werdet." "Noch fitter?!", rief Mei schrill. "Oh ja.", nickte ich grinsend. "Tut mir leid, Leute, aber das Training ist für heute beendet.", sagte Clamp. Fragend sah ich ihn an. "Es gibt ein paar Probleme mit dem Multi-Flux.", erklärte er knapp. "Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen.", meinte ich. "Du? Würde mich wundern, wenn es nicht so wäre.", sagte eine bekannte Stimme und Warren trat zu uns. "Schließlich hast du mich damals gerettet." Lächelnd umarmte ich ihn. "Du hast aber auch gekämpft, Warren.", erwiderte ich und löste mich wieder von ihm. "Wovon spricht er, Leila?", wollte D'Jok wissen. "Du kannst dich doch noch daran erinnern, dass Warren für einige Zeit damals ausgefallen ist, oder?" Er nickte. "Tja, er war so nett und hat sich eine nette Flux-Vergiftung, ausgelöst durch den Meta-Flux, eingeholt.", informierte ich ihn. "Er war über ein Jahr bei uns im Zentrum und hat darum gekämpft, irgendwann wieder auf dem Feld stehen zu können." "Und es dann dank toller Unterstützung und einer Freundin, die mich nie aufgegeben hat, geschafft.", lächelte Warren. "Du Schleimer!" Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Ich habe gehört, es gibt Probleme mit dem Multi-Flux?" Er nickte. "Geh mit den anderen schon mal in den Holo-Trainer; Clamp und ich regeln den Rest." Er nickte wieder und ging mit Lun-Zia und einigen anderen Spielern in den Holo-Trainer. "Hast du schon eine Vermutung?", fragte mich Clamp. Seufzend nickte ich. "Und wenn ich recht habe, heißt es viel Arbeit.", murrte ich, setzte mich auf den Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten wir genügend Flux-Proben. "Wenn ich diese Lösung hinzufüge und der Multi-Flux sich schwarz färbt, haben wir die Gewissheit.", murmelte ich und injizierte die Flüssigkeiten in den Behälter mit dem Multi-Flux. Der färbte sich daraufhin schwarz. "Wie ich vermutet habe.", seufzte ich und lehnte mich zurück. Alle sahen mich fragend an. "Stellt euch vor, ihr habt mehrere Teams, die um den GFC spielen. Jede Mannschaft will stärker sein als die andere. Was passiert, wenn eine Mannschaft einfach alle anderen Mannschaften ausschaltet?" "Es würde nur noch eine Mannschaft geben.", antwortete Warren. "Genau.", nickte ich und deutete auf den Flux-Behälter. "In diesem Behälter gibt es einen Flux, der alle anderen vernichtet. Und den müssen wir herausfiltern und dann unschädlich machen." "Aber wie?", wollte Clamp wissen. "Die Lösung.", antwortete ich. Warren sah mich verständnislos an. "Das, was ich in den Flux-Behälter gespritzt habe, reagiert nur auf einen Flux.", erklärte ich und schloss die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, Sinnedd, aber der Smok ist für alles verantwortlich." "Wie kann das sein?", wollte Sinnedd wissen. "Der Smok ist ein sehr aggressiver Flux; manche Leute kann er regelrecht vergiften." "So wie Aarch und Artegor.", meinte Clamp. "Genau.", nickte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Siuss und ich hatten schon mehrere Patienten, die Probleme mit dem Smok und einem anderen Flux hatten. Deswegen haben wir auch ein Gegenmittel." "Aber zerstört das nicht den Smok?", fragte er überrascht. "Nein.", antwortete D'Jok. "Es verhindert nur die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen. Der Smok ist weiterhin ein ganz normaler Flux, der auch ganz normal beim Galactik Football benutzt werden kann." Warren sah mich fragend an. "Er hat recht, Warren.", meinte Siuss. "SIE habe ich nicht gefragt!", zischte Warren. "Nein, du hast mich gefragt, Warren.", erwiderte ich ruhig. "Aber Siuss ist mein Partner; ohne ihn gäbe es das Zentrum nicht." Er sah mich fassungslos an. "Und wenn ihr D'Jok und mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet; wir haben noch einiges zu tun." Gemeinsam mit D'Jok verließ ich das Hotel. "Kann es sein, dass Warren ein bisschen eifersüchtig ist?", fragte er mich auf dem Weg zu meiner Schwester. "Das ist er definitiv.", bestätigte ich nickend. "Vor vielen Jahren, als Warren noch kein Promi war, waren wir beide ein Paar. Siuss kam damals frisch aus dem Waisenhaus von Akillian zu uns in die Familie. Deswegen verbrachten wir beide auch viel Zeit miteinander und das hat Warren so gar nicht gepasst. Nach mehreren heftigen Streits hatte ich die Schnauze voll und habe mich von ihm getrennt. Aber er wollte das einfach nicht begreifen und ich habe ihm mit einer Klage gedroht; dann hat er aufgehört. Siuss hat mich in dieser Zeit sehr unterstützt, obwohl er selbst genug um die Ohren hatte. Nachdem Warren sich wieder eingekriegt hatte und kapierte, dass Siuss und ich einfach nur sehr gute Freunde sind, waren wir wieder miteinander befreundet.", erzählte ich meinem Freund. "Aber er mag Siuss immer noch nicht, oder?" Ich schnaubte. "Davon können wir nur träumen, D'Jok." Er lächelte. Auf einmal lief ein kleines Mädchen auf uns zu. "Onkel D'Jok!", rief es aufgeregt. "Was ist denn los, Sakura?", fragte D'Jok und setzte sich Sakura auf die Hüfte. "Mama ist pöse!" "Das kann nicht sein, Sakura. Deine Mutter ist nicht böse.", meinte er. "Doch, ausnahmsweise bin ich böse.", schnaufte Yuki und trat zu uns. "Für sie ist Badezeit und sie hat das Glas mit den Keksen geleert; alleine!" "Ach komm, Yuki; als hättest du das nicht gemacht." "Hat sie auch nicht.", grinste ich. "Ich war immer diejenige, die das Glas geleert und die Kekse an die Nachbarskinder verteilt hat." "Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Schwesterherz.", lächelte Yuki und umarmte mich fest. "Kann es sein, dass du zugenommen hast?", zog ich sie auf. "Und es wird noch viel mehr.", prophezeite sie mir und löste sich wieder von mir. "Kommt doch rein, mein Mann müsste gleich kommen." D'Jok ging mit Sakura auf dem Arm in die große Wohnung. Neugierig folgte ich ihm. "Kaffee.", sagte Yuki und stellte für jeden eine Tasse von dem Getränk auf den Küchentisch. "Du bist ein Engel.", lächelte ich und setzte mich gerade auf einen Stuhl, als der Alarm losging. "Nicht schon wieder!", schimpfte Yuki. Fragend sah ich sie an. "Alles voll elektronisch. Unsere Nachbarn sind schon sehr alt und haben eine Notfallanlage in der Wohnung, die leider auch bei uns zu hören ist.", erklärte sie seufzend. "Könnt ihr das nicht irgendwie abstellen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Leila!", rief Siuss aus dem Flur. Überrascht stand ich auf und ging zu meinem besten Freund. "Flux-Kapsel.", erklärte er mit einem Blick auf den alten Mann, der auf dem Boden lag. "Medikament?" Siuss nickte. "Wer?" "Das war ich.", seufzte er. "Er hatte einige Probleme mit dem Flux; sein Körper hat nicht genug aufgenommen." "Und deswegen Kapseln.", kombinierte ich und reichte ihm das Gegenmittel. "Danke." "Kann es sein, dass die Dosis zu hoch war?" "Nein. Außer er hat fünf von den Pillen genommen.", antwortete er ehrlich und sah zu mir auf. "Ich kenne ihn seit 27 Jahren, Leila. So etwas hätte er nie getan." "Sag niemals nie.", brummte ich und ging wieder in die Wohnung. "Tut mir leid, aber ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit für mich." Yuki sah mich besorgt an. Aufgewühlt ging ich zum Club Galactik, um mich richtig auszutoben.

_Einige Stunden später…_

"Wo ist sie?", wollte Yuki aufgebracht von mir wissen. "Ich weiß es nicht!", zischte ich. "Time-Out!", unterbrach uns Leila und trat zu uns. "Was ist hier los?" Yuki sah ihre Schwester schweigend an. "D'Jok?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut, dann macht ruhig weiter. Ich kann dann schon mal meine Sachen packen.", meinte Leila und drehte sich um. "Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, D'Jok: Nikki wartet draußen auf dich. Klang wichtig." "Warte!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das werde ich nicht, D'Jok. Irgendwann ist Schluss." "Warum?", flüsterte ich. "Ich bin die Gefährtin von Warren.", antwortete sie ehrlich und sah mir in die Augen. "Dieses Band kann ich nicht kappen. So gerne ich es würde, aber es nicht möglich."

_Einige Wochen später…_

Nachdenklich trat ich aus dem Badezimmer ins Schlafzimmer. "Was ist los?", fragte Warren besorgt, als ich zum Schrank ging. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, Warren.", antwortete ich ehrlich und holte mir ein T-Shirt, eine Jeans, Unterwäsche und eine dünne Strickjacke raus. "Weswegen?" "D'Jok macht Stunk im Team. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis einem der Kragen platzt!" "Mach dir deswegen nicht zu viele Gedanken, Süße.", seufzte Warren, trat hinter mich, legte beide Arme um mich und legte sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf. "Er hat sich entschieden. Und du auch. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen." "Einfacher gesagt, als getan.", murrte ich und zog mich an. "Wann musst du im Zentrum sein?" "Um genau zu sein: Jetzt." Er sah mich überrascht an. "Zeitumstellung, Schatz.", erinnerte ich ihn und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund, um dann schnell ins Zentrum zu rennen. "Wie sieht es aus?", fragte ich meine Kollegen. "Fünf Neuzugänge.", antwortete Kai und reichte mir die Akten. "Nichts besonderes dabei." "Doch.", knurrte ich, knallte ihm die Akten an die Brust und rauschte in ein Behandlungszimmer, in dem D'Jok auf einer Liege lag. "Verschwinde sofort aus dem Zentrum!", fuhr ich ihn an. Er lächelte mich nur charmant an. "Ryo, Marc, kommt ihr bitte mal?!", rief ich in den Flur. Sofort traten die Sicherheitsmänner zu mir. "Würdet ihr D'Jok bitte den Weg nach draußen zeigen?! Ich glaube, er hat sich verirrt." Sie nickten, schnappten sich D'Jok und schleppten ihn nach draußen. "Kai, dieser Mann darf NIE wieder das Zentrum betreten.", informierte ich meinen Kollegen. Der sah mich überrascht an. "Sagen wir einfach mal, dass ich keinen Bock auf Streit und Stress habe.", grummelte ich und ging zum nächsten Patienten.

_Einige Stunden später… _

"D'Jok?", fragte Warren, als ich mit mürrischer Miene in die Küche kam. Ich knurrte als Antwort und holte mir eine kleine Wasserflasche. "Vielleicht wird es dich freuen zu hören, dass unsere Verbindung übermorgen offiziell gefeiert wird." Fassungslos sah ich ihn an. "Ganz schlechtes Timing, Warren!", informierte ich ihn. Warren sah mich fragend an. "Übermorgen ist ein internationales Treffen der Ärzte. Und zwar auf der Erde. Das kann ich nicht absagen." "Tja, die Einladungen sind draußen.", meinte er und lehnte sich zurück. "Was machen wir jetzt?" "Verschieben. Was anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig." "Meine Eltern werden sich freuen!", schnaubte Warren. "Ich kann es nicht ändern, Warren. Ich hatte dir schon vor Wochen und Monaten gesagt, dass ich bei diesem Treffen teilnehmen muss.", erwiderte ich und flocht mir einen Zopf. "Ich bin die einzige Ärztin, die sich mit den Flux-Sachen wirklich gut auskennt und den anderen Ärzten etwas beibringen soll. Wenn ich auf einmal sage, ich kann nicht, dann ist das Zentrum in Gefahr." "Was ist dir wichtiger?! Das Zentrum oder ich?!" Fassungslos sah ich Warren an. "Du willst wirklich, dass ich mich zwischen dem Zentrum und dir entscheide?! Wie kannst du es wagen?!", zischte ich, schnappte mir meine Jacke und ging in Richtung Haustür. "Wohin willst du?" "Raus hier! Bevor ich etwas tue oder sage, was ich nachher noch bereuen könnte!", antwortete ich giftig, verließ das Haus und machte einen langen Spaziergang. "Du siehst nicht glücklich aus.", bemerkte eine bekannte Stimme nach einer halben Stunde und Artegor Nexus trat zu mir. "Wie kommst du nur darauf?!", fragte ich sarkastisch. "Ärger mit Warren?" Ich sah ihn böse an. "Er will, dass ich mich zwischen ihm und dem Zentrum entscheide!" Er zuckte zusammen. "Ich hoffe, du hast ihm gesagt, dass er dort bleiben kann, wo der Pfeffer wächst!" "Leider nicht.", seufzte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wie könnte ich auch?! Er hat wegen mir seinen Job aufgegeben." Artegor sah mich skeptisch an. "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich habe ihn neulich im Stadium gesehen." "Er hat sein Team besucht, Artegor. Nachdem er einen Vorstellungstermin bei der Liga hatte.", erklärte ich ihm und blieb vor dem See stehen. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie hatte ich mir das alles ganz anders vorgestellt." "Dann hättest du dich nicht darauf einlassen dürfen.", meinte Artegor und trat neben mich. "Er hat mir vor ungefähr dem ganzen Stadium verkündet, dass ich seine geheiligte Gefährtin bin, Artegor! Was hätte ich tun sollen?! Es tut mir leid, Warren, aber ich kann nicht?! Ich hätte mich nie wieder in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen können!", erwiderte ich barsch. "Na und?!" "Na und?! Weißt du, was es eigentlich bedeutet, wenn man sich gegen diese Verbindung entscheidet?!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man wird vom Galactik Football ausgeschlossen, Artegor! Man verliert seinen Job und ist schlimmer als der schlimmste Abschaum!", informierte ich ihn aufgebracht und sah ihn an. "Außer Siuss könnte niemand das Zentrum übernehmen und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Warren verlangt, dass ich mich zwischen ihm und dem Zentrum entscheiden soll!" Artegor nickte zufrieden. "Das war Absicht, oder?" "Irgendwie musste ich dich ja dazu bringen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.", meinte er lächelnd. "Danke, Artegor.", lächelte ich, umarmte ihn und machte mich auf den Heimweg, um meine Tasche zu packen. "Du hast dich also entschieden.", sagte Warren tonlos. "Ja.", erwiderte ich und packte meinen Kulturbeutel ein. "Ich bin spätestens morgen Abend wieder da." Mein Gefährte sah mich überrascht an. "Es ist an der Zeit, einige Dinge zu klären.", erklärte ich ihm und zog den Reißverschluss meiner Reisetasche zu. "Dazu zählt auch, dass ich endlich mal mit Siuss, den Snow Kids und D'Jok rede." "Warum?", flüsterte Warren fassungslos. "Du hast für mich Galactik Football aufgegeben, Warren.", antwortete ich ehrlich und umarmte ihn fest. "Ich kann mich nicht zwischen dem Zentrum und dir entscheiden, es würde mir das Herz zerreißen. Aber ich kann versuchen, beides unter einen Hut zu bringen." "Danke!"

_Einige Stunden später im Genesis Stadium…._

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch klingelte ich bei meiner Schwester und Siuss. Letzterer öffnete mir überrascht die Tür. "Leila?!" "Hallo, Siuss.", sagte ich. "Darf ich reinkommen?" Er hielt mir die Tür auf und ich ging in die Küche, wo Yuki gerade Tee kochte. Sie ließ den Wasserkocher auf die Anrichte fallen und umarmte mich stürmig. "Ich hatte solche Angst, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen!", flüsterte sie schluchzend. "Das hätte ich nicht überlebt, Yuki.", meinte ich sanft und löste mich von ihr, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich glaube, wir müssen dringend über einige Dinge reden. Gemeinsam." Sie nickte, kochte für alle Tee und gemeinsam setzten wir uns an den Küchentisch. "Erst einmal: Übermorgen feiern Warren und ich unsere Verbindung. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr beide kommt.", informierte ich Siuss und Yuki. "Siuss, bei dir muss ich mich entschuldigen." Er sah mich verständnislos an. "All die Jahre warst du an meiner Seite, hast mich immer unterstützt und gemeinsam mit mir das Zentrum aufgebaut. Und ich habe dann einfach die Führung übernommen. Das war nicht fair von mir.", erklärte ich ihm und atmete tief durch. "Übermorgen findet ein sehr wichtiges Ärztetreffen auf der Erde statt. Ich sollte dort das Zentrum und unsere Arbeit vorstellen. Da ich allerdings etwas anderes zu tun habe, wirst du die ganze Sache übernehmen. Genauso wie die Leitung des Zentrums." "Aber…!", stotterte er. "Kein Aber, Siuss. Es wird Zeit, dass du das bekommst, was du dir verdient hast.", erwiderte ich sanft und sah ihm in die Augen. "Dank dir sind wir jetzt dort, wo wir sind. Ohne dich würde es das Zentrum gar nicht geben. Deswegen finde ich es nur fair, wenn du jetzt die Führung übernimmst." Er nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. "Yuki, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken kann!", sagte ich zu meiner Schwester und sah sie an. "Ohne dich wäre ich schon längst ein total kaputtes Wrack. Du hast immer zu mir gehalten, mich aufgefangen, wenn ich Probleme hatte und mir den Spaß am Galactik Football gezeigt. Nur dank dir habe ich es bis hierhin geschafft." Sie lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen. "Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann über meine gesamten Probleme reden, aber momentan muss ich mich erst daran gewöhnen, dass ich 89 Jahre verpasst habe.", seufzte ich und lehnte mich zurück. "Was willst du jetzt machen?", wollte Siuss wissen. "Zuerst muss ich mit den Snow Kids und dann mit D'Jok reden.", antwortete ich ehrlich und streckte mich. "Und danach brauch ich deine Hilfe, Yuki." Meine Schwester sah mich überrascht an. "Ich brauche für übermorgen noch ein Kleid.", erklärte ich und stand auf. "Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du Zeit hast." Sie nickte und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu den Snow Kids. Die mussten gerade im Holo-Trainer ackern. Aarch sah mich überrascht an. "Ich muss dringend mit euch reden, Aarch.", informierte ich ihn und stellte meine Reisetasche auf einer Bank ab. Derweil holte Aarch die anderen aus dem Holo-Trainer. "Leila?!" Sie sahen mich fassungslos an. "Setzt euch am besten hin, Leute.", seufzte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wir haben einiges zu besprechen." "Wie, zum Beispiel, deinen Auftritt auf der Erde?", fragte Thran. "Nein, Thran, das besprechen wir nicht. Das übernimmt nämlich Siuss.", erwiderte ich und sah ihn an. "Du weißt, worum es geht." Er nickte mürrisch. Dann sah ich wieder die anderen an. "Was habt ihr gegen mich?", fragte ich sie ehrlich. "Und lügt mich nicht an! Davon hab ich genug!" Sie schwiegen betreten. "Ich glaube, damit wollen sie dir sagen, dass sie nicht genau wissen, WAS sie gegen dich haben, Leila.", räusperte sich Aarch. "Nein, Aarch, sie wissen es genau.", schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ich war billiger Ersatz, der als Dummchen behandelt wurde. Warum auch nicht?! Ich war jung und unerfahren. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich dagegen wehren sollte." Missmutig sah ich wieder die anderen an. "Ihr habt ganze Arbeit geleistet, dass muss ich zugeben. Aber ihr habt eins vergessen: Dadurch, dass ihr mich abgelehnt habt, habt ihr euch selbst sehr geschadet. Seit damals hat jeder von euch Probleme mit dem Flux, richtig?" Mei nickte. "Das liegt daran, dass Leila eine besondere Gabe hat.", sagte Thran. "Sie kann den Flux beeinflussen. Positiv oder negativ." Sie sahen mich fassungslos an. "Das stimmt. Alle Medikamente, die es mittlerweile gibt, um Flux-Probleme zu behandeln, basieren auf meinem Blut.", erklärte ich und sah Ahito an. "Geht es dir besser?" Er nickte. "Gut.", seufzte ich erleichtert und sah Rocket an. "Wie lange, Rocket?" "Seit Paradisia.", antwortete er. Ich überlegte kurz, dann reichte ich ihm ein Medikament. "Das müsste dir helfen." Fragend sah er mich an. "Dieses Medikament hilft dabei, den Flux-Fluss zu kontrollieren. Und es verhindert, dass ein anderer Flux deinen eigenen Flux beeinflusst.", erklärte ich ihm und sah die anderen an. "Ihr alle solltet euch so schnell wie möglich behandeln lassen. Diese Probleme könnten euch den Flux kosten." "Das kann nicht sein!", protestierte Micro-Ice. "Du hast nur noch ungefähr 30 % deines Fluxes unter Kontrolle.", informierte ich ihn tonlos. "Übermorgen sind es nur noch 5 %." "Woher…?" "Ich kann es sehen, Micro-Ice.", seufzte ich und streckte mich. "Ich kann es bei allen sehen; außer bei Ahito, Thran, Siuss und Mark. Die haben keine Probleme." "Ich?!" Ahito klang fassungslos. "Deine Krankheit ist eine sehr seltene Gabe, Süßer.", erklärte ich und sah ihn an. "Dir kann kein Flux etwas anhaben. Egal welcher, du speicherst und gibst ihn dann in kleinen Portionen ab." "Aber beim letzten Mal…" "... war deine Gabe noch nicht vollständig ausgebildet.", beendete ich seinen Satz. "Deswegen hattest du einige Probleme, aber seitdem du das im Griff hast, bist du kerngesund!" "Hoffentlich!", murrte Micro-Ice. "Kannst du dich noch an meine Warnung erinnern?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte. "Ich brauche dafür nicht einmal ein Medikament, Süßer!", informierte ich ihn und sah Aarch an. "Du solltest dir vielleicht einen neuen Stürmer besorgen." "Stellst du dich zur Verfügung?" "Nein! Warren würde mich umbringen!", lachte ich. Er sah mich fragend an. "Das erklär ich dir später bei einem Kaffee.", vertröstete ich ihn und sah meine Cousins an. "Redet mit ihnen und erklärt ihnen alles! Vielleicht verstehen sie es dann!" Sie nickten und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach D'Jok. Er saß mal wieder im Genesis Wald. "Du bist ganz schön nervig, weißt du das?!", informierte ich ihn schnaufend. D'Jok sah mich überrascht an. "Tauchst erst auf Mimedian auf und dann renne ich noch hinter dir her! Manchmal verstehe ich mich selbst nicht mehr." "Wovon sprichst du? Ich war gar nicht auf Mimedian.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. Da fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein. "Dieser Arschloch!", fluchte ich, holte mein Handy raus und wählte eine bekannte Nummer. "Wehe, es ist nicht wichtig!", knurrte eine bekannte Stimme. "Ist es, Tony.", erwiderte ich. "Weißt du zufällig, wo Loki ist?" "Zelle, Asgard." "Anscheinend nicht! Er war nämlich vor ein paar Stunden auf Mimedian!", informierte ich ihn aufgebracht. "Verdammt! Videokonferenz in fünf Minuten.", fluchte er und legte auf. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte D'Jok besorgt. "Nein.", antwortete ich wütend und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Hotelzimmer. "Ist die Leitung sicher?", wollte Nick Fury wissen. "Ja.", nickte ich ernst. Er schaltete die anderen hinzu. "Leila?", fragte Natasha Romanoff überrascht. "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen; Loki ist auf Genesis." "Das kann nicht sein!", protestierte Phil Colston. "Ist aber so! Ich habe ihm in die Augen gesehen!", erwiderte ich barsch und sah Fury an. "Ich brauch Verstärkung." "Geht momentan leider nicht.", meinte er und deutete auf Steve. "Sie kämpfen gerade gegen ein paar Fieslinge." "Dann muss ich leider etwas machen, was ich nicht gerne mache.", grummelte ich, beendete die Videokonferenz und schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die Zimmerdecke und entschied mich dann dazu, nach Asgard zu fliegen. Zufrieden mit meinem Entschluss schnappte ich mir meine Reisetasche und ging zum Astro-Port, um dort mithilfe des Bifrösts nach Asgard zu kommen. Heimdall sah mich überrascht an. "Was machst du denn hier, Leila?" "Euch den Hintern retten." Verständnislos sah er mich an. "Loki ist ausgebrochen.", erklärte ich knapp. "Das kann nicht sein.", widersprach er. Wütend sah ich ihn an. "Glaub mir, es ist wahr. Und nur deswegen bin ich hier." Er führte mich zum Palast, in dem sich Thor gerade mit Jane stritt. "Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch!", schrie Jane. "Thor, was hast du nur angestellt?", fragte ich gespielt fassungslos und trat zu ihnen. "Mischen Sie sich da nicht ein!",knurrte sie böse. Ich schnaubte nur und sah ihn an. "Wo ist Loki?" "In seiner Zelle, wo er auch sein soll.", antwortete er. "Komisch, denn ich könnte schwören, er hat mich heute auf Mimedian besucht." Thor schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein, Leila!" Ich bohrte ihm den Finger in den Brustkorb. "Thor, Loki ist geflogen und macht wieder richtig großen Stunk! Also sag mir nicht, was sein kann und was nicht sein kann, denn ich weiß, was und wen ich gesehen habe!", brüllte ich ihn an und sah zu Jane rüber. "Gehen Sie lieber, Jane. Das wird jetzt sehr eklig." Missmutig verließ sie den Raum. "Und du, mein Lieber, solltest aufpassen, dass Asgard nicht dem Untergang geweiht ist!", sagte ich zu Thor und griff ihn an.

_Einige Minuten später… _

Keuchend standen Thor und ich uns gegenüber. "Und jetzt sollten wir über Loki reden.", schnaufte ich und hielt mir die Rippen. "Verdammt! Du hast immer noch einen richtig fiesen rechten Harken!" "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. "Nein, verdammt! Ich habe mindestens drei gebrochene Rippen!", knurrte ich und atmete vorsichtig ein. "Gut, dass Warren und ich noch keine Gefährtenbindung haben. Du wärst sonst schon längst tot." Er sah mich verständnislos an. "Erklär ich dir später.", winkte ich ab und setzte mich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl. "Zurück zum Thema: Loki ist frei, S.H.I.E.L.D. hat keinen freien Agenten und ich hab morgen meine Hochzeit. Und du hast Probleme mit Jane." Thor seufzte und setzte sich neben mich. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mit ihr los ist." "Ich schon.", schmunzelte ich. "Aber ich überlasse es ihr, dir die guten Nachrichten zu überbringen." "Ich mach mich am besten auf die Suche nach Loki. Und du fliegst nach Hause und heiratest!", meinte er, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Seufzend streckte ich mich vorsichtig und ging dann nach Hause. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Warren besorgt, als ich mich mühsam in die Küche schleppte. "Kleiner Streit mit einem alten Freund.", grummelte ich und setzte mich an den Küchentisch. "Für morgen ist alles geregelt." "Du solltest dich ins Bett legen und ausruhen.


End file.
